Various techniques for producing images exist. For example, an imaging system may use an image engine having an array of individually addressable pixels, such as reflective and deflectable micromirrors, reflective and movable membranes (e.g., IMOD), liquid-crystal cells (LCDs), liqiud-crystal-on-silicon cells (LCOS), emissive cells (e.g., plasma cells), or organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). The imaging systems further may use a passive display screen or an active display screen. Some imaging systems process multiple color input components into output stimuli having an increased number of color components. The characteristic quality and divergence of such output stimuli, however, limits the performance and practicality of some imaging systems for a variety of reasons.